


Забота

by Limniss_Dotlar



Series: Битлджус и семья [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limniss_Dotlar/pseuds/Limniss_Dotlar
Summary: Дитц кажется, что эти нескончаемые шутки, завуалированные под заботу, — или, быть может, на деле это забота, которую Битлджус никак кроме насмешки выразить не способен? — никогда не кончатся.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: Битлджус и семья [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858441
Kudos: 11





	Забота

— Ты пьешь? Мне казалось, что ты не пьешь, детка. Мы упустили столько времени без совместных пьянок!

— Мы знакомы всего несколько месяцев, Битлджус. Ты еще многого обо мне не знаешь.

Лидия со вздохом укладывается спиной на крышу. Она лениво протягивает почти пустую бутылку вина мужчине и со вздохом отворачивается, скользнув безучастным взглядом по темнеющему небу в россыпи пока едва заметных звездочек.

— Знай о твоей маленькой шалости папка или хотя бы чета Мейтлэндов, ты бы не торчала на холоде на крыше, малышка, — демон крутит бутылку в руках и, свесив ноги с края, прикладывается к ней бледными губами, искривив их и растянув уголки в близкой к самодовольству усмешке, продолжая после крупного и жадного глотка:

— Я настиг твое убежище одинокого страдальца? Выдуть в твоем возрасте бутылку в одно лицо... не стыдно? Ты могла бы оставить мне побольше!

— Я слишком стра-анная для него, — Дитц со вздохом складывает руки на животе, прикрывая глаза, упорно игнорируя поток слов демона. — Слишком много шуток про смерть, слишком много непонятных слов, слишком много... слишком.

— Этот говнюк тебя не достоин, милая. Хочешь, я его убью?

— Что? Нет!

Мужчина срывается в сипловатый смех. Лидия невольно оборачивается и, щурясь, смотрит на него снизу вверх. Розоватые волосы постепенно начинают сочетаться с закатным небом.

— Почему ты так упорно хочешь убить любого человека, с которым у меня не заладится?

— Потому что они недостойны жизни, сладкая, и я искренне недоумеваю, с чего бы тебе хотеть сохранить их ничтожное существование...

Дитц кажется, что эти нескончаемые шутки, завуалированные под заботу, — или, быть может, на деле это забота, которую Битлджус никак кроме насмешки выразить не способен? — никогда не кончатся.

Она, в принципе-то, даже не против.

Девушка скользит по чужим волосам внимательным взглядом и, задумавшись о том, насколько они все-таки на деле могут оказаться мягкими или же наоборот, неосознанно тянет руку и едва касается кончиками пальцев холодной щеки.

Демон замирает, прижав бутылку к губам. В его взгляде вместо прошлого задорного злорадства — кажется, в своих мыслях он уже сотворил нечто нехорошее с несчастным несостоявшимся парнем Лидии — отчётливо читается удивление.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Понятия не имею. Коснуться тебя хочу, на что это еще похоже?

Битлджус расплывается в улыбке и плавно, словно кот, подползает ближе к девушке, укладываясь рядом с ее головой поперек крыши.

— Малы-ышка Лидия пьяна настолько, что наконец приняла свой интерес к моей нескромной персоне? — мужчина урчит почти грудно, и обычная сиплость уходит в странно-уютную хрипотцу. — Ты радуешь меня день ото дня все больше, моя гринкартовская невеста!

Лидия фыркает и качает головой. Откинув голову, она видит Битлджуса слегка искаженным, снизу вверх глядя на него с кривой усмешкой.

— Прекрати так называть меня, — улыбка с головой выдает игривое настроение девушки, так что Битлджус только смеется ей в лицо, опаляя едва уловимым за вином запахом квашеной капусты:

— Ты даже разозлиться сейчас как следует не можешь, милая, что за преле-естный...

Лидия останавливает его руку, зависшую над ее грудью, когда светлые пальцы принимаются перебирать немного задравшийся кружевной воротничок.

— ...вид. Что-то не так? 

— Битлджус.

— Зачем тебе этот придурок, малышка? У тебя ведь есть я: что мог бы дать тебе этот дурацкий живой мальчишка, чего не могу я, твой лучший мёртвый бывший супруг? Ну же, позови меня. Не заставляй меня тебя просить — просто потому, что ты не сможешь увидеть как следует, как я смотрюсь на коленях!..

В глазах демона начинают гулять задорные искры. Стоит радоваться, отмечает про себя Дитц, что мужчина хотя бы не искрится _весь_.

Пальцы Лидии наконец касаются его щеки — мягкой, но так странно холодной, — и что-то во взгляде демона она замечает такое, что скулы ее разом ощутимо краснеют из-за прилившей к ним крови.

— Битлджус...

— Давай же, детка, — на удивление, дыхание у него все же довольно теплое для мертвеца, и оно опаляет ухо и щеку. Краем глаза Дитц замечает, как широко в улыбке растянуты бледные губы. — Повтори еще разок, и я...

— Битл...

— Да-да, Лидия, ну же!

— Что ты можешь мне дать, Битлджус? — девушка шепчет с улыбкой, повернув лицо к чужому, мазнув кончиком осторого носа по щеке.

Демон едва слышимо грудно рычит и не отрывает взгляда от нежно-розовых от помады губ. Те оказываются еще немножечко ближе к нему, что дергает Битлджуса нависнуть над девушкой, оперевшись руками в крышу по обе стороны от ее головы, легко коснуться кончиком носа чужого, шумно урчаще выдыхая. Лидия смотрит из-под ресниц расфокусированно, почти что разморенно.

— Все, чего только захочешь.

От его шепота у Дитц бегут мурашки по загривку.

Пальцы наконец зарываются в покрасневшие на концах пряди: волосы оказываются довольно жесткими, похожими на солому. Девушка перебирает их, слегка оттягивает и наконец сжимает у корней, притягивая чужое лицо к себе.

И пускай пахнет демон болотом, тлеющей листвой и чем-то еще, подозрительно отдающим гнильцой Преисподней, Лидии кажется, что его сухие прохладные губы отдают сладостью меда.


End file.
